


my little friend alcohol

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, drunk!Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пьяный Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my little friend alcohol

Стайлзу кажется, что Дерек движется медленно. Вот он стоит напротив, а вот неторопливо оказывается все ближе и ближе. А Стайлз понимает, что глаза фокус не ловят – упирается взглядом Дереку в переносицу и говорит:

– Что-то я совсем хороший, а?

Дерек в ответ хмурится, и Стайлз не понимает причины его недовольства. Он думает: ну, и что не так на этот раз? 

– Стайлз?

– А?

– Какого черта?

Выходные, Лидия, экзамены, отец. Столько вариантов для выбора. Но Стайлз всегда говорит не в тему:

– Все путем, ты чего, неужели и напиться мне нельзя?

И тут Стайлз замечает, что они уж очень близко. Да и Дерек опасно скалится, прижимая Стайлза к стене. Почти забытые ощущения.

В _и_ ски в голове бухает глухими раскатами, глаза медленно закрываются и еще более неохотно открываются. Стайлз облизывает губы и говорит:

– Спать хочу.

Дерек отвечает:

– Жаль, у меня несколько другие планы.

Первый поцелуй на вкус похож на лес, зубы Дерека царапают губы Стайлза, язык проходится по кромке зубов. Дерек ведет, а Стайлз только и успевает, что вовремя отзываться. Он задыхается, от алкоголя, возбуждения. 

От Дерека.

– Хочешь быстро протрезветь?

Во взгляде Дерека столько всего, Стайлз почти видит, как радужка окрашивается красным и, не задумываясь, отзывается:

– О, еще как!

Стайлз замечает довольную ухмылку Дерека, прежде чем закрывает глаза во время очередного поцелуя.

В конце концов, это пятница и отца не будет дома еще несколько часов.


End file.
